I'd Tell You I Love You, But Only For The Cameras
by PeaceWithRhythm
Summary: Zach-the teen pop-singing heartthrob; Cammie-the alternative rock chick with an attitude. One big world. Two huge stars. And when two huge stars are forced together, they can create one giant supernova. AU
1. Trailer

**Author's note: **Ok, so I had an attempt at a story before, and uh, it didn't exactly work out. But I think this'll work. So in this story, a few of the characters will be OOC, and there'll be some OCs. And its an AU. Yep. This is a suckish author's note. I'm gonna stop saying stuff now so you can read. Oh! And there's gonna be a lot of uncensored swearing in this story. You've been warned. For now, its staying T rated, may change later.

**Disclamer: **I don't own any the Gallagher Girl series. It belongs to Ally Carter. I only own the idea of this FF and any OCs that may appear.

* * *

**Trailer**

**For Zachary Goode, there are two types of people in the world:**

**People who love him-**

"Oh. My. God. You're Zach Goode! Omigod! Can I get your autograph? I _love_ your music!"

"That's me. Sure, and who's this going to?"

"Jessica, and oh my God, you're even hotter in person!"

"I know."

**and people who** _**will**_ **love him.**

"Who are you again?"

"I'm _Zach Goode_ - famous teen pop singer and American heartthrob? You may have heard of me?"

"…"

"Well, you will."

**But Cameron Morgan doesn't plan on being either of those, even if her PR won't shut up about it.**

"It's good for money. Honey, pictures of you and Zach will sell for thousands."

"I don't care about money. If you think I'm going to associate with Justin Bieber and Joe Jonas's lovechild, let alone _pretend to be his girlfriend_, you are sorely mistaken."

**So…**

**Two worldwide sensations.**

"Thanks for coming out, Italy! You guys rock!"

_I hate this. I can't understand a word these people are screaming at me. They could be screaming, "You suck ass," and I wouldn't even know._

"Thank you, Russia! This is the best concert I've _ever_ done. Peace out!"

_And I thought Russian chicks were hot. These girls look like men…Men._

**Can the music industry hold these two stars? Or will everything erupt in chaos?**

"You know, it's been proven that sex is healthy for you."

"And I care, why?"

"If you really wanted to, we could both spend the nights getting healthier together."

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT?"

"What?"

"...you're such a dick."

**Only a tour will tell…**

"WHAT? I HAVE TO DO A WHAT?"

"A tour, honey, with Zach."

"A tour? _A tour?_ With the tweeny-bopper better named Zachary Montana?"

"I'm right here."

"Shut your auto-tuned mouth before I tear it off."

"I can't believe we have to do this."

"Just shut up, smile, and bring out the girl in you. What do I have do - send miners in there?"

"What do I have to do to make you shut up - take away your microphone?"

"Was that a reference to my alleged lip-syncing? That's not nice, Alt. rock."

"_You're not nice._"

"I'm _Zachary Goode_."

**Of course, there'll be plenty of bumps along the way-**

"Hey, since you don't like Zach, do you think he'd go out with me?"

"What?"

"That sounded a bit possessive."

"No it didn't."

"Yeah, it did."

"It did, Cammie."

"Zach!"

"PEOPLE magazine caught you hanging out with a French actor this morning."

"What, are you jealous or something?"

"Um, _no_. It's just… We have to act like we're together, and we can't do that if you're off hanging out with Je- Jere-"

"Jérémy."

"Him, and-"

"He makes far better music then you ever will, Goode."

"That hurts, right here."

"That's not your heart. That's your- oh, gross."

…**that these two never anticipated.**

"Kiss me."

"What? No!"

"There's a camera over there-"

"I'm not putting my mouth anywhere near yours."

"You seriously have to be this difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult, I'm being hygienic-"

"Cammie, I love you."

"_What?_"

"_Wait_…Ok, the paparazzi ate it up, and I'm pretty sure you did too."

-**I'd Tell You I Love You, But Only For The Cameras-**

_

* * *

_

_We're two parties, two parties ending_

__

What if you move? What if you hide?

There's only so much you can miss

before we both collide...

-The Kills

* * *

**Ending AN: **Ok, I have no idea why it isn't double spaced at the end. Oh well. So, I have a few things to say:

-If you haven't heard of Jeremy Kapone mentioned above, look up pictures of him. NOW.

-Half of the stuff in this chapter came from Kiwi (kiwiosity), and Caz, who are both beta-ing my story now. Thanks! SEB! That was for you guys.

-I hope I didn't offend any Justin Bieber or Joe Jonas fans. Sorry, but we're gonna have to make fun of some people in this story.

-At the end after the title, yeah, those are lyrics to a Kills song. I think its from "Last Day of Magic" Courtesy of Caz.

**Review please! And I'll give you Jeremy! (Remember, look him up. NOW.) or uh, whoever your heart desires. hehe.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** You guys are so awezome. :] I got an amazing response for the trailer that was way more than I could've asked for! It totally gave me a good feeling about this story and I thank you guys for the support! :] I'm sorry this took a little while, I would've gotten it out sooner, but our computer was having some problems, so I couldn't type much for a while. But I found a way to get this up so I hope you guys like it! Oh, and the bold you see in the beginning with all the italics is there to put emphasis on the words, its kinda supposed to replace the way you would italicize words when everything's just normal. Sorry if the spacing's kinda weird but there was a lot of transfering going on and everything was getting kinda messed up and stuff. Now, I'm gonna stop talking so you can read...

* * *

_Well I ain't got no dollar signs in my eyes  
That might be a surprise but it's true  
That I'm not like you and I don't want your advice  
Or your praise or to move in the ways you do  
And I never will._

_-The Artic Monkeys_

* * *

_**Could this be World War III?**_

**_Cammie Morgan; age 17_**

_She's the teen inspiring others with her rockin' sense of fashion and the lead singer of 'Vindictive' - an alternative rock band that can't seem to stop throwing hits at us. With seven hit singles and two albums that have gone double platinum, she's one of the best paid females under 20. Though music isn't the only thing that makes her famous. She's also been on a few dates with Ed Westwick and Dillon Urban, whom almost never ask out anyone. Who knows what the years to come will bring for this superstar and her loyal companions? She's always in the company of Courtney Bauer, who is the star of '10 Things I Love About You', and Hayley Williams, lead singer of Paramore._

**_Zach Goode; age 18_**

_He's the sexy teen pop sensation. Having six hit singles and an album that went triple platinum, his future's looking pretty bright (he's one of the best paid males under 20). Zach Goode is also known for his infamous heartbreaking. Zach has done his rounds of Hollywood starlets, he's dated many well-known celebs, but he never sticks with the same girl for too long. He's made it pretty clear to the world that this is just the beginning of his career. He's almost never seen without his best man Jonas Atwood, who was able to join the ranks of top actors by starring in "Men In White"._

_So far, these two have had a pretty clean record by Hollywood standards. But, of course, where there are megastars, there are mega rumors. And one rumor has formed that will have the paparazzi swarming these two for weeks._

**_Rumor or Fact?_**

_Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode have been in a fierce ongoing feud for some time now. As shocking and disappointing as this may seem, this is actually a solid fact. Many rumors have been flying about how this fight began, but neither of them will admit the truth._

_When asked, Cammie admitted that she wasn't very fond of Zach, only giving us some vague detail. "When we first met, we left a pretty bad first impression on each other, and somehow it turned into this big thing." We then asked, "Is it possible that you might just be jealous of his popularity?" and got this for an answer: "...you're his current girlfriend aren't you? No, I am **not, **in any way or form, **jealous** of **Zachary Goode**. I just ended up finding a side of him that I really, **really** didn't like, and I hope that one day, that side of him will be revealed to the world." Interesting..._

_Later, we asked Zach some similar questions, and he gave us some bold answers. "You're asking about Cammie? Really, there isn't much. I just like to keep drama queens **out** of my life." Ouch, that's some burn. Wonder how Cammie will react to that?_

_These two definitely had a few snaps to throw at each other. With the feud gone public, people are beginning to take sides, and things aren't looking good. Let's hope that these stars can patch things up before things start to get** really** ugly. But until then, this could very well be World War III._

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe I got _Cameron Morgan_ hooked on _Gossip Girl_," Bex mocked. Cammie glared at her but quickly looked back at the TV. Originally, she'd thought that Gossip Girl was a lame soap opera. That is, until she actually watched it. She hated being proven wrong but, hey, as Bex put it, "It's _Gossip Girl_," and there was nothing she could do about that.

"Will you shut the hell up? I'm...trying to catch up on it," Cammie mumbled the last part. Bex laughed.

"_Cammie_, you always find a way to amuse me with your strange personality," Bex told her, this time putting on her strong British accent. "Anyways, I've got to go. Mum needs me to help prepare for the party the record company hired her to see through. Don't forget it starts at five sharp. Ta-ta!" Bex added, using her accent mockingly. Cammie snorted, but kept her eyes glued to the TV, internally shocked at what Chuck had just done. She said a quick 'see ya later' before her friend exited the door. Cammie sighed. Finally, some peace and-

"Cameron Anne Morgan!" a voice shouted. Cammie groaned loudly. There was no way she was getting to season three until she was 30. The door slammed open and her public relations manager Riley stormed through, glaring at her. He slammed a _Seventeen_ magazine down onto the coffee table in front of her, already opened to a page showing pictures of her and...ugh, _Zach Goode_. Some photoshop wizard out there was probably winning an award. Cammie raised her eyebrows and picked it up to read it. It was an article about the fight going on between her and Zach. She smiled slyly at the first half when she was interviewed, but quickly stopped to steam at what Zach had said in his interview.

"Douche bag," Cammie muttered, tossing the magazine aside and turning back to the TV. "He doesn't like drama? He should probably stop humping everything with a skirt."

Riley stepped in front of the TV with one hand on his hip, blocking the screen. "Cammie, honey, I love you and all, but you've gotta explain to me why the blueberries _YOU TOLD_ SEVENTEEN _THIS_."

Cammie winced and leaned to the side, trying to get a glimpse of the screen. Riley sighed, then grabbed the TV remote from Cammie's hands and turned off the TV. "What the hell did you do that for, Riles?" Cammie protested. "Chuck was _THIS CLOSE_." She held her index finger and thumb two inches apart to demonstrate.

"Yeah, sweetie, this is why Zach thinks you're a drama queen," Riley said unhelpfully. He sighed and glared at her again, snatching the magazine out of her hands. Cammie looked at him in confusion. "Honey," he shouted, exasperated, "you can't go around to different magazines and interviewers bashing Zach like this! Yo-you're gonna have paparazzi surrounding every moment of your life to see if they can find out more. And you could do something that gets us in serious trouble with the record company!" He looked around nervously.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "What's the big deal?" she asked. "It's not like Zach isn't doing it, and I've always had paparazzi after me ever since the band got two number ones on the Billboard. You should know by now that I'm super careful," Cammie explained. "Besides, you didn't exactly sound very sure of what you were saying. I mean, you stuttered at first." Cammie smirked victoriously.

Riley sighed in defeat. "You've always had some keen senses," he noted.

Cammie grinned, then added, "Oh, and I know you're gay and all, but could you please not call me 'honey'? It's just really weird and creepy."

He scowled at her. "How many times do I have to go over this?! I prefer to be called a homosexual!! 'Gay' is such a demeaning word." This was a sensitive topic for him.

Cammie waved him off. "Gay, homo, queer, whatever - they all mean the same thing. Just stop calling me 'honey'." Riley sighed, frustrated, but shook it off.

"Just...stop insulting Zach so much okay, sweetheart?" he asked, desperate to finish this conversation.

Cammie looked at him like he had three heads. "First, sweetheart's the same as honey. And second, why the hell does this article matter so much? I've been insulting Zach for weeks now and you haven't said anything! Why say something _now_?"

Forgetting to keep his mouth shut, Riley replied, "Sorry! Not allowed to say. Although, if you're lucky, you may find out tonight."

Holding his head, he immediately rushed out of the room to get some aspirin, leaving Cammie standing there in shock. Recovering (she was now fuming), she started running out of the room after him, demanding: "What?! What aren't you telling me?! Get back here!" She stopped herself to run back into the room, quickly pulled the season one DVD out of the DVD player, and ran after him again, hoping to squeeze in a few minutes whenever she could.

* * *

**_3 Months Earlier_**

_"Hey Cammie! Cammie, look over here!" Cammie turned around, flashing her signature smile at the camera. Of course, the only reason she was able to keep up the smiling was because of the Vaseline, her stylist, Macey, had smeared all over her teeth. What she wanted to do was scowl at all these photographers who were using her just to get a story._

_She hadn't gotten any sleep in three days, and now she had to look glamorous for the MTV Music Video Awards. She just wanted to take the award and run home to her nice, fluffy bed. Even worse, she was being forced by Riley to meet Zachary Goode. Why did the world have to contain so many stupid pop singers? Seriously, what is wrong with the female population these days? It's like 'Hot Guy = Sales', no matter how crappy the music was. And then anyone who thought otherwise, like Cammie, was considered somewhat bizarre. Well, it's not like she was the one stalking some guy's every move. At least there were some sane people in the world who understood real music, and bought from Vindictive._

_----------_

_"AHHHHHHHH!!!"_

_Zach Goode stepped out of his limo to be greeted by flashing photographers, and, of course, screaming fans. Yep, life was great for Zach. Sure he was just a lip-syncher. Sure, he pretty much hated the shit that he had to sing, but he had to do it. It was the only way he could support himself after...well, the accident. But all that had given him what he'd needed and more: money (which gave him a sense of security), fame, and most importantly, girls. Girls who would do anything just to touch him. Girls who would jump at the chance to have a make out session with his lips. And there was no denying that he took it to his advantage. Seriously, what was he doing here when he could be whipping some chick in the back of his limo? It's not like he had to be there when he won the award._

_----------_

_**Backstage of the MTV Music Awards**_

_"Cammie, sweetheart, come meet Zach! He's just darling!" Riley raved. Cammie groaned before plastering a fake smile on her face and strolling over to where she found Zach charming the pants off Riley...literally. Of course, it was obvious Zach had absolutely no interest in getting into Riley's pants by the expression on his face. He was clearly unaware of Riley's gay-ness and was really creeped out._

_"Hey!" Cammie interrupted, feeling enough pity for Zach this one time to save him. "Riley, aren't you supposed to be discussing something with my manager, Liz, right now?" she asked, hinting at him to take his cue to leave._

_Being Riley, he understood and said, "You're right. Sorry Zachy but I've gotta go! Hopefully I'll see you later!" He winked at him before he began walking in the direction of Liz._

_"Haha, yeeeaahh," Zach replied weakly, very much weirded out. "Um, thanks," he finally said to me, "Is he-_

_"Yeah, he's gay," she explained, cutting him off. After an awkward moment of silence, Cammie asked, "So, your music video is up against mine?" A playful smile found its way onto her face._

_"Yep, winner gets a free round of drinks?" Zach proposed. All the Riley weirdness had worn off and he was now smirking._

_"What, so confident you're going to win?"_

_"Oh, I don't know, but we did spend two million dollars to make it...and it got 70 million views on Youtube," Zach replied haughtily._

_"People can watch videos more than once, you know. And it's the content of the video that counts. Money doesn't matter."_

_"You sure about that, Morgan?"_

_"Positive," Cammie sneered, "just like I'm positive that you're not going to win that award." You arrogant asshole, she silently added._

_Zach raised his eyebrows. "We'll see about that, Morgan. We'll see," he added, eyeing a blonde by the punch table._

_"Whatever," Cammie said, turning away. She turned back to say something else, but he was already gone. He'd decided to ditch her for the blonde, unaware of the consequences his actions would have later on. What the fuck?! Cammie thought. Right Riley, he's just DARLING._

_"Ehmagawd, what is Kanye doing?" some girl screamed. Some people turned curiously._

_"No way! He's totally upstaging Taylor!" another girl cried. This really got people's attention. They all began rushing to the side of the stage to see the horror unfolding, leaving Cammie to seethe backstage in silence._

_Zach Goode was now number one on Cammie's "Most Hated Dicks" list._

* * *

_Why can't she just admit that she really is jealous?_ Zach thought. He tossed the magazine carelessly back onto the desk in front of him and found his boss/guardian, Joe Solomon, looking at him disapprovingly.

When Zach's parents had died, Solomon had been there to take Zach under his wing. He was his parents' friend, and an upcoming record producer. Up until then, most of his clients had failed, but one day, he had heard Zach strumming his guitar, singing a song with a voice that at the time Solomon had found inspirational. It was a song that Zach had written pertaining to him and his parents' death. Immediately, he had signed him up, but Joe's boss wouldn't allow the song to be released, instead giving him a piece of pop crap that twisted Zach's voice after it was recorded. And that became the number one single for about two weeks. Ever since then, Zach's fame rose, and Joe had managed everything for Zach, even if he wasn't happy with what it'd turned him into. It was the least he could do.

Zach gave him a puzzled look. "What?" he asked innocently. "I totally owned her in that article."

Solomon just shook his head, debating how he should begin to tell Zach about the boss's decision. Finally, he said, "Zach, you're going to have to stop insulting Cammie like this. It's going to ruin things."

Zach's confusion only grew. "Ruin what? There's _nothing_ between us. Ever since she flipped me off at the MTV Awards, she's been nothing but an ass. So let me ask you, _what_ the hell are you talking about?" Zach exclaimed.

Solomon sighed. Getting him to agree would be a lot harder than he thought, but these were orders from the boss himself. And everyone here knows that you don't question the boss. Seeing Zach get impatient, Solomon began telling Zach the plan that had been worked out, only to be surprised when Zach's unexpected smirk grew larger and larger with each little detail...

* * *

**AN: **Just so you know, the part in the chapter where it said, "He should probably stop humping everything with a skirt," actually came from CSI (courtesy of Kiwi). Don't sue. Look! Bex is introduced in this chapter (barely though), and now you know how Macey, Liz, and Jonas fit into all this. In the next chapter you'll be meeting a few more characters, but everyone's kind of going to be introduced slowly with what roles they play in either Zach or Cammie's lives. So yeah, you need to be patient with that. Sorry this took a while, but it was necessary to make an amazing first chapter. I now understand the feeling of re-writing. Major thanks to my beta duo for not being afraid to tell me if a part sucked! :) Now, reviewreviewREVIEW. :]


End file.
